


Forbidden

by BabyDracky



Category: Gossip Girl
Genre: Brothers, Community: gossip_girl100, First Kiss, Kissing, M/M, Quadruple Drabble, Underage Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-13
Updated: 2012-07-13
Packaged: 2017-11-09 21:24:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/458603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyDracky/pseuds/BabyDracky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everybody seemed to think they know Chuck Bass but nobody does. Chuck was a mystery but a good friend to Eric. And he cherished his friendship. And right now he’ll have to find him quickly because he needs his damn cigarette. Bad day, really bad day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forbidden

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Community Gossip_Girl100 @ LJ  
> Prompt: Somke & Ash
> 
> English isn't my mother tongue. Sorry.

**Forbidden I**  
Eric knew Chuck was smoking in the bathroom. He didn’t care.  
He certainly was doing it more to annoy Serena than because he really need it. Sometimes Eric wished he had a way out of his life and as simple and pathetic as tobacco seemed, it is one at least.   
Tonight he just couldn’t sleep. He knew Chuck was in the bathroom, he heard him pass his door. He sighed before getting up.  
He found him sitting casually on the edge of the bathtub; he barely looked at him deeply taking a drag.  
“May I have one?” he just asked.

 **Forbidden II**  
He knew now where to find Chuck’s cigarettes when he needed them. In his bedroom.  
Some would say Chuck was playing the nice guy, the big brother to have it his way with him or especially with Serena. That would rather drive her mad, she just couldn’t stand him.   
Eric just knew it wasn’t true. Everybody seemed to think they know Chuck Bass but nobody does. Chuck was a mystery but a good friend to Eric. And he cherished his friendship.  
But right now he’ll have to find him quickly because he needs his damn cigarette. Bad day, really bad day.

 **Forbidden III**  
“Give me a cigarette, would you?” Eric said while sitting down next to Chuck.  
“The last one” Chuck grinned at him while breathing out the smoke.  
“This really isn’t my lucky day” he sighed.  
“What happened?” asked Chuck casually.  
And Eric really doesn’t know if he can talk about it with Chuck. Or if he only wanted to. He supposed he could give it a try.  
When he opened his mouth for the third time without succeeding to say a word he had to face the boy when he caught him by the neck.  
“You shouldn’t be ashamed” whispered Chuck.

 **Forbidden IV**  
Those who said kissing a smoker was like licking an ashtray definitely have never been kissed by Chuck Bass. That kiss was the best thing Eric ever experimented.  
He deeply moaned into Chuck’s mouth allowing him all the freedom he needed to conquer all of him. Serena can continue to blame Chuck for her hair stinking of cigarettes; Eric would forbid him to ever stop smoking. He had never taste anything better, nothing more delicious than that tobacco flavor on Chuck’s tongue.  
He greedily sucked on that tongue to make his point and grinned when a deep growl rewarded him.


End file.
